Keitaro, kien es?
by chio-chan
Summary: que pasa cuando un chico se interpone en tu camino amoroso pero descubres que es un chico desamparado que se siente solo?


Toc toc  
  
''ya voy!! Valla quien llama a estas horas de la mañana, ran comprando y kogoro no se donde esta, desde luego...ahhhhh YA VOY YA VOYYYYYY''  
  
conan abrió la puerta .era un chico de mas o menos de la edad de ran, y la suya claro cuando era sinichi, con unas maletas en la mano.rubio, ojos azules, delgado y vestido con una camisa y unos baqueros''  
  
''BIEN BUENOS DIAS!!!!!!!!!!''  
  
entro sin ver a conan, como era bajito no se dio cuenta de que le tiró al suelo''  
  
''EH OIGA!''  
  
''TIO KOGORO!!!!!!!????? RAN-CHAN!!!!!!!???????? EEEOOOOOO YA HE LLEGADO DONDE OS HABEIS METIDO!!!!''  
  
''OIGA QUIEN ES USTED!!!!????????''  
  
''UH? ANDA PERO ...AH YA ESTA, TU DEBES DE SER CONAN EL CHICO QUE ESTA VIVIENDO AQUÍ''  
  
''¬ ¬ y tu quien eres?!''  
  
''UH PERDONA, CREO QUE NO ME HE PRESENTADO JEJE ^ ^''  
  
''podrias bajar el tono de voz? Me duele la cabeza!''  
  
'' AY, QUE NIÑO MAS KISKILLOSO! ''  
  
''¬ ¬''  
  
'' veras yo me llamo keitaro, y soy el''  
  
'' ya estoy aquí!!! Eh conan ha llegado mi padr-pa-pa KEITARO!?!?  
  
'' RANNNNNNNN MI QUERIDA RAN CUANTO TIEMPO TE ACHABA DE MENOS!!!!!!''  
  
keitaro se abalanzó sobre ran y la tiro al suelo, la abrazo bien fuerte con una sonrisa super granda mientras que la cara de ran era de estar pillada total  
  
conan se quedo pillado, que estaba haciendo el tio ¡?quien se cree que es para tirarse asi sobre ran!?  
  
Conan: HE TU!?  
  
Ran: ke´keitaro que-que estas haciento tu  
  
'' HE VENIDO PARA QUEDARME AQUÍ! ME MANDA MI MADRE VOY A ESTUDIAR EN TU INSTITUTO!!''  
  
Conan: QUE!? PERO QUIEN ERES TU!? RAN QUIEN ES!!!!!!! Y TU SUELTALA DE UNA VEZ!  
  
Conan tiro de sin éxito .  
  
'' EM VE´VERAS CONAN EL ES MI''  
  
'' ey ran ya e llegado''  
  
''OH VALLA KE´KEOTARO QUE!?''  
  
''HOLA TIO KOGORO!''  
  
conan: TIO!?  
  
Kogoro: Keitaro no te esperaba hastq la semana que viene''  
  
Ran: pa-pa pa que esta keitaro!?  
  
Kogoro: oh, se me olvido decirtelo, su madre me llamo y me dijo que vendria aquí porque se ha matriculado y...claro..no pude engarme ya sabes como se pone ella cuando...¬ ¬ U  
  
''PE-PERO PAPA!!!!!!!''  
  
conan: (tio kogoro...eso quiere decir que este chico es primo de ran?! Valla..peor aun asi no se comporta como un primo!?)  
  
''BUENO RAN, VOY A INSTALARME EN TU HABITACIÓN, ANDA AYUDAME A LLEBAR MIS COSAS''  
  
conan y ran: QUE!? NI HABLAR!  
  
Ran : y tu por que te enfadas?!  
  
Conan: e jejeje bueno yo... ^.^u  
  
Ran: ''NO TE VAS A INSTALAR EN MI HABITACION VAS A DORMIR EN LA OTRA QUE HAY LIBRE!''  
  
Keitaro: bueno, pero enseñame tokio no? Venga vamonos!  
  
Ran: espera!!  
  
Conan: yo tambien voy!  
  
Ran: BUA POR QUE TE TENGO QUE ENSEÑAR YO TOKIO!?  
  
'' ay no protestes mas, venga dame la mano que si no me pierdo!''  
  
conan: QUE!?  
  
''UH..AH YA LO SIENTO CONAN OLVIDE PRESENTARTE A KEITARO''  
  
conan: ¬ ¬  
  
ran: el es mi primo vive en hiroshima...  
  
'' PERO QUE DICES RAN! NO OLVIDES QUE TU Y YO ESTAMOS PROMETIDOS!!  
  
Conan: PRO-PRO -ME-TI-DOS!?  
  
Ran: ¬ .^U  
  
Keitaro: ran y yo estamos proometidos desde pequeños!  
  
Conan: DESDE QUE!? (un...un momento...cuando yo era pequeño...ahora que lo pienso....)  
  
Flash  
  
Sinichi: ran! Cuando acabe el cole vamos a jugar a los detectives vale?!!  
  
Ran: no puedo sinichi..........  
  
Sinichi: por que?!!  
  
Ran: esque ha venido mi primo de hiroshima y no me deja en paz...  
  
Sinichi: pues yo oe dire que te deje!  
  
Ran: vale......  
  
Keitaro: rannnnnnnn  
  
Sinichi: dejala no quiere jugar contigo!( algo colorado)  
  
Keitaro: mentira! Ran es mi novia! Y se viene conmigo!  
  
Sinichi: Eso es mentira ran no es tu novia!  
  
Ran: yo no soy tu novia!  
  
Keitaro: no! Tu me dijiste que hasta que no encontraras a un chico que relamente e gustase seria yo tu novio!  
  
Ran: ¬ ¬  
  
Sinichi: no quiere jugar vamonos ran! ¬ _ ¬  
  
Keitaro: ey yo tambien quiero jugar, yo tambien voy!  
  
Sinichi: que te hace pensar que queremos que jueges con nosotros!?  
  
Keitaro: nada! Pero yo ire a donde ran valla ran es mia! Tu no eres nada mas que su amigo!  
  
Sinichi: eso no es!!!!!!!!!1 uhu!? (colorado)( la verdad es que ran es solo mi amiga!...pero a mi me gusta no voy a dejar que me la kiten!) SI SOLO ES MI AMIGA PERO ELLA NO KIERE JUGAR CONTIGO!  
  
VOZ: keitaro! Venga ya nos vamos!  
  
Keitaro: joo mama yo no kiero no kiero irme buaaaaaaaa T.T  
  
Voz: KEITARO!  
  
Keitaro: ................esto no quedara así!  
  
Sinichi y keitaro se miraron con cara de malos amigos  
  
Keitaro : tranquila ran vendre a verte pronto! ^ - ^  
  
Conan: ( ¬ ¬ U ahora lo recuerdo.........)  
  
Keitaro. Venga ran, enseñame todo esto, ha cambiado mucho no?!  
  
Ran. Vale......a donde quieres ir?  
  
Pasearon por todo tokio, keitaro flipaba con todo , era muy diferente de hiroshima y hacia mucho tiempo que no iba a Tokio. Ya se hacía tarde así que regresando a casa se encontraron con el profesor agasa.  
  
Agasa: valla ran, que tal estas, cuanto tiempo, hola conan! ^^  
  
Conan: hola.....................  
  
Agasa: uh? Y este chico ran?  
  
Keitaro: hola, yo soy keitaro!encantado de conocerle! ^^ yo soy el pro  
  
Conan: EL PRIMO DE RAN!  
  
Agasa: Ah... yo soy el doctor agasa, el vecino de sinichi kudo  
  
Keitaro: KU-KU-DO!????????  
  
Agasa: uh???  
  
Keitaro apareció en vuelto en llamas y coin los ojos rojos.  
  
Keitaro: JAJAJAJA KUDO VOLVEMOS A VERNOS JAJAJAJAAJAJA(RISA DIABOLICA)  
  
Ran, agasa y conan: ._. u  
  
AGASA: emmmm bueno yo me voy  
  
Keitaro: y dime ran, donde se supone que esta ese ID-ID-EM EJEM EJEM...digo ese sinichi kudo  
  
Ran: ¬ ¬ ...... esta metido en un caso muy dificil y ...bueno...ahora mismo no se donde esta...  
  
Keitaro. Ajam...y dime..por casualidad vuestra relación NO habrá avanzado de amigos a nada no!? . Ran: uh..........  
  
Keitaro: NO, VERDAD?!  
  
Ran. Bueno...la verdad es que seguimos siendo amigos pe-pero  
  
Keitaro: OK ESTUPENDO!  
  
Conan: ¬ ¬ U ( ESTE TIO...)  
  
Ran: voy a ir a sacar una cocacola de esa maquina tengo sed. Cogeme el boldo anda ^_^U  
  
Keitaro: .........jejejejee..........sinichi kudo! Prepárate porque ahora es mi momento de venganza! Ran será mía y aprovecharé tu ausencia para hacer que se olvide de ti!!!!!!!!!! Eh???? Un momento, y el cío plasta donde se mete?!  
  
Ringgg ringgg ringgg ringgg  
  
''uh?????' el movil de ran?''  
  
''si diga!?''  
  
'' ¬ ¬ porque coges el movil de ran sin permiso eh?''  
  
'' anda MIRA POR DONDE, ERES KUDO JAJAJA, PUES MIRA CONTIGO QUERIA YO HABLAR, SABES QUIEN SOY''  
  
''ME LO IMAGINO, Y TE LLAMO PARA DECIRTE QUE NO PIENSES QUE''  
  
''TIC.TIC.TIC''  
  
conan(SINICHI) : ME HA COLGADO!? SERA GI-GI VALE VALE....................traquilo sinichi ese idota no es perjudicial para tu relación! Verdad??? (conan se asoma y ve a keitaro sonriente junto a ran)  
  
...............................oh..................¬ ¬ mejor será que me mantenga en guardia , no me fío ni un pelo de ese engreido..............  
  
''QUE HA LLAMADO SINICHI!? PE-PERO POR QUE NO ME HAS AVISADO ENSEGUIDA!?''  
  
'' iba a llamarte pero se corto, ay que ver los móviles de hoy en día y las comunicaciones que trajedia jajajaja''  
  
ran: valla....................  
  
conan: que raro que se haya cortado no?  
  
Keitaro: uh?  
  
Conan: si, porque hay una torre de telefónica justo aquí al lado y el teléfono de ran tiene batería no?  
  
Ran: uh??? ES VERDAD! KEITARO NO LE HABRAS COLGADO VERDAD!?  
  
Keitaro: pe-pero que va! Se-seguramente a-a si-do que el movil .........EL MOVIL DE KUDO NO TENIA BATERIA NO? SI, ESO HA PODIDO SER!  
  
Conan: no eso no puede ser por que AAAAAYYYYYYYYY  
  
Keitaro le tapa la boca a conan forzadamente.  
  
Keitaro: JAJAJA AY QUE VER EL PEQUEÑAJO ESTE LO QUE SABE BUENO VOLVAMOS YA NO? AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY ME HA MORDIDO!  
  
Conan: PUES NO HABERME ECHO ESO IDIOTA!  
  
Keitaro: SABES TE ESTAS PASANDO! NO ME GUSTAN LOS JUEGOS DE NIÑOS TE ENTERAS!  
  
Conan: ¬ ¬  
  
Ran: ya esta bien keitaro! Volvamos a casa porque se hace tarde.  
  
''PE-PERO RAN!!!! SI YO NO''  
  
''VAMOS KEITARO''  
  
''VAAALLEEE''  
  
conan: jejejeje  
  
keitaro: renacuajo ¬ ¬ ya me ocuparé de ti mas tarde grrr  
  
conan: ¬_¬ ohh que miedooo  
  
ran: lo siento , pero no hay otra manera no me ha dado tiempo de arreglar la otra habitación,así que tienes que dormir co conan hoy, no te importa verdad conan?  
  
Conan: no, no me importa hermana ran ^-^  
  
Ran: ^-^ eres un sol conan (le da un beso en la mejilla, y sinichi se pone super colorado, no se esperaba el beso!) Keitaro: uh???? .....EM.......A AMI TAMPOCO ME IMPORTA ^-^  
  
Ran: bien, pues venga acuestate ya.  
  
Keitaro : ¬¬ (MOCOSO)  
  
Conan: ( a veces ser pequeño tiene sus ventajas ¬-^ )  
  
Keitaro y conan entraron en la habitación.  
  
Conan ( que rollo..ya hace dos dís que no hay ningun caso...) conan se puso el pijama y se acostó ( mañana es lunes, seguro que surge algo, tengo que conseguir el antidoto y volver a ser sinichi, estoy harto de ser pequeño!)  
  
''uh?'''  
  
conan se sorprendió al ver a keitaro tan serio mirando por la ventana, tenia una foto en su mano izquierda.  
  
''....''  
  
''em...que haces keitaro?''  
  
''....''  
  
'' ...''  
  
''nada....solo le digo buenas noches a mi padre, esta en el cielo sabes mocoso?''  
  
''tu padre murió keitaro?''  
  
''....sabes enano, dicen que se suicidó , pero yo no me lo sreo, etsoy seguro de que fue un asesinato, es una de las razones por las que he venido a tokio .''  
  
''asesinado?''  
  
'' sí, estoy seguro, pero un mocoso como tu no lo entendería ''  
  
'' ya...solo soy un niño!! ( asesinado? )  
  
''bueno, voy a acostarme mañana es el primer día de instituto.''  
  
'' si, buenas noches''  
  
03:00-----  
  
conan: zzzzz ahhhhhhhhhhhhh pe-pero que!? (keitaro le había metido una patada)  
  
conan: sera posible!?  
  
Keitaro: um..........jejejejej oh ran no hagas eso.......jeje que mala eres!  
  
Conan: PE-PE-PERO QUE ESTA SOÑANDO ESTE PERVERTIDO!  
  
Conan le metió un cofdazo y se acostó corriendo.  
  
Keitaro: QUE!? JOOOOOOOOOO MI ERMOSO SUEÑO ME HA DESPERATO ESTE MOCOSO GRRRRR  
  
6:00-----  
  
conan: zzz....aaaahhhhhhh pe-pero otra vez!? Pues ya esta le meto un codazo y  
  
''papá..porque me dejas solo..''  
  
''uh?''  
  
''no te preocupes , descubriré quien te ha hecho esto, papa...snif...papa..no te vallas...te necesitamos no me dejes papa.........''  
  
''........pobre chico....se ve que mataron a su padre...quiere vengarle..quizas deberia investigar algo sobre ese asesinato...''  
  
kogoro: que? Sobre la muerte del padre de keitaro?  
  
''si''  
  
''si..fue realmente una desgracia, tan joven...se suicidó...''  
  
''pero por que se suidizaría??''  
  
''bueno, estaba metido en unos negocios muy raros sabes? Por lo visto una organización pero nadie lo descubrió''  
  
''( una organización? Podria ser..no...imposivle...)'' y dime tio kogoro tu crees que se suicidó de verdad?''  
  
'' pues''  
  
keitaro. VENGA RAN VAMOSNOS CORRE CORRE AL INSTITUTOOOOOOOO  
  
keitaro cogió a ran de la mano y salieron corriendo  
  
conan: QU´QUEEE HEYYYYYY ESPERADMEEEEEEEEEE  
  
ayumi: valla asi que ese extraño chico ahora vive en tu casa no?  
  
Genta: yo le vi esta mañana uba con ran de la mano, valla yo creia que sinichi kudo era el novio de ran...  
  
conani : ^-^U bueno keitaro no es el novio de ran depues de todo!  
  
Mitsushiko: entonces es sinichi el novio de ran?  
  
Conan: NO...BUENO..SI..BUENO.....NO SE DEJADME YA!!!!!!!! ^^U  
  
(Musa: mi turno ^.^ shinichi: k me aras esta vez ¬¬ musa: hacerte?? A ti?? Nada de eso!! Voy a destruir al tal keitaro de las narices!! Ran sera tuya!!! Shinichi: gracias musa ^_^ (brilla, brilla)  
  
Al volver del colegio.........  
  
Conan: donde estara ran??  
  
"CORRE CORRE VAMOS TOMEMOS UN CAFÉ!!" (todo el mundo mirando.......)  
  
Conan: ah......ahí "estan" ¬¬Uu RAN NE-CHAN ^_^!!!!! Ran: conan ^_^ Keitaro: ah.......el mocoso!! Ran pasemos de el y vayamos a la cafeteria! Conan: s......Sniiiiiifffff Ran: oh!! Mira lo k has hecho!! Has herido sus sentimientos!!¬¬ Vamos conan, tomemonos algo nosotros dos ^_^ Conan: v....vale ^_^ Keitaro: e......EY!! ran!!............................................T_T  
  
Conan: esto............ran (cara triste) Ran: k te pasa??  
  
Conan: a ti.............te gusta ese chico??  
  
Ran: keitaro????? Le kiero mucho  
  
Conan: q...que?? (D E S C O M P U E S T O...)  
  
Ran: dejame terminar...............le kiero mucho porke es mi primo, pero nada mas, a kien yo mas kiero, tu ya lo sabes............(roja)  
  
Conan(rojo): .............shinichi nii-chan........  
  
Ran: eso.......eso es..............  
  
Conan suspira trankilo, se da kuenta de k ran lo mira muy afable  
  
Conan: r....ran??  
  
Ran:.........estabas muy preocupado por mi...............gracias......muchisimas gracias!! ^_^  
  
Conan: (*********o_o************)  
  
Ran le coge la mano y se van hacia casa  
  
Ran: ya estamos en casa!!!!! Huh...? keitaro?? Donde estara?? Kogoro: esta en su habitacion, no sale desde k llego....... Ran: ó_ò kiza me pase.........  
  
POM POM!!  
  
Ran: k.....keitaro-kun??  
  
Keitaro: pasa.........  
  
Ran: keitaro...............ESTAS LLORANDO?? Oh!! Siento lo de esta mañana yo!!  
  
Keitaro: oh no!! Trankila, no es culpa tuya!! ADEMAS, YO NO ESTABA LLORANDO, SOLO SE ME HA METIDO ALGO EN EL OJO Y...  
  
Ran: echas de menos a ..tu padre verdad?  
  
Keitaro: ............  
  
Ran: tu no crees que se suicidase verdad?  
  
Keitaro: A MI PADRE LE ASESINARON ESTOY SEGURO!  
  
(conan, al escuchar esto, se asomo a la habitación donde estaba keitaro, para oir la conversación)  
  
Ran: keitaro...yo....sinichi podria ayudarte estoy segura de qu  
  
Keitaro: NO NECESITO SU AYUDA! YO ME BASTO SOLO ENTIENDES! RESOLVERE MI PROBLEMA YO SOLO  
  
Ran: pe-pero ...keitaro...  
  
Keitaro: uh???? Oh..lo-lo siento ran...gracias pero, yo puedo resolver mis problemas solo  
  
Ran: keitaro....sinichi es un gran detective.  
  
'' SE CUIDARME SOLO NO NECESIO LA AYUDA DE KUDO! Y MENOS DE KUDO!!!!!!!''  
  
conan (valla, si que es orgulloso...)  
  
aazumi: WOWWWWW KEITARO BIEN TU PUEDESSSSS  
  
keitaro estaba jugando al baloncesto en el instituto en el recreo, conan miraba desde el colegio, q esta al lado.  
  
Chicas: wow eres el mejor jujuuuuuuuu  
  
Keitaro: RANNNN MIRAMEEEE VOY A GANAR POR TIIIIIIII JEJEJEEJ  
  
Ran: ^-^UUU  
  
Sonoko: ran que suerte tienes ^^  
  
Yusaki: siiii es guapisimo y esta loco por tii  
  
Ran: ^^U dejadlo ya anda  
  
--  
  
conan: buag buag ran dijo que a ella no le gustaba keitaro pero...........(cara de preocupación) pero el es mas guapo que yo.....y ademas yo solo hago llorar a ran....y si keitaro se pone asi con ran la amistad puede trasformarse en amor...y el amor en pasión....y ........AAAAHHHHHH QUE AGO NO PUEDO PENSAR EN ESO TENGO QUE SER POSITIVO  
  
mitsushiko: WOW MIRAD A ESE ESTUDIANTE ES BUENISIMO AL BALONCESTO!  
  
Genta: si es verdad!  
  
Ayumi : y ademas es muy guapo!!!!!!  
  
Conan: ........ayumi.....ven un momento (conan la coge de la mano y se la lleva algo lejos bajo la mirada recelosa de los pequeños detectives)  
  
Ayumi: (colorada) u.......conan...qu-que quieres?  
  
Conan: dime una cosa, quien te parece mas guapo, kudo o ese chico q juega al baloncesto?  
  
Ayumi: QU-QUE!?  
  
Conan. Solo contesta!!!!!!!  
  
Ayumi: pues....ese chico sin duda.  
  
Conan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AI HAIBARA!  
  
Conan corre hacia ai  
  
Conan: oye haibara, quien es mas guapo, ese tio o yo?  
  
Ai: a que viene esa estupida pregunta?  
  
Conan: por favor necesito saberlo!  
  
Ai: estas celoso  
  
Conan: EH?! N-NO NO ESTOY...................BUENO Y QUE PASA SI ESTOY CELOSO EH!? SOLO CONTESTA!  
  
Ai: kudo, no se para que me lo preguntas, paso, dejame anda.  
  
Conan: maldicion!  
  
Keitaro: TRES PUNTOS COLEGA!!!!!!!!! JEJEJEEJEJE  
  
Ran: wow..........  
  
Agasa: hey sinichi, que te pasa a que viene esa cara tan larga.  
  
Conan: ohhhhhhh NO ME PASA NADAAAA SOLO QUE STOY ATRAPADO EN EL CUERPO DE UN NIÑO DE SEIS AÑOS , Y PARA COLMO HAY UN TIO QUE INTENTA KITARME A RAN!Y ADEMAS MUCHO MAS GUAPO QUE YO! Y NO ME HE TIRADO 10 AÑOS DETRÁS DE RAN PARA Q AHORA ME LA KITEN SABES!!!!!!!! AGASA? AGASA!!!!!???????  
  
Agasa: o , lo siento no te estaba escuchando, que decias?  
  
Conan: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Ai: dejele profesor, es un caso perdido.  
  
Mientras tanto, keitaro estaba en su habitación.  
  
''.....................papá.........................te echo mucho de menos.....por que me abandonaste.........  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
''papa, donde vas tan tarde?''  
  
''keitaro!? Acuestate rápido!''  
  
''pero donde vas?''  
  
''...........hijo...tengo que hacer unas cosas del trabajo...vuelva a dormir''  
  
''vale, te quiero papa! Mañana me llevaras a jugar al baloncesto?''  
  
''..............claro que si hijo, tu madre y tu sois las personas mas importantes para mi, y sabes que te quiero hijo''  
  
'' ........papa ^-^''  
  
''hijo........guarda este disket.......''  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Keitaro: .................Papa...................snif..............(tiene el disket en la mano)  
  
Ai. Asesinato?  
  
Conan: si, el dice que cree que le asesinaron. Y dice que su padre tabajaba para una organización alli en hiroshima, pense que tu podrias saber algo.  
  
Ai: como se llamaba el padre de ese chico?  
  
Conan: creo que se llamaba fujisara mawasaki  
  
  
  
Ai: mawasaki........me suena mucho...pero no se de que....pero que raro, por que estas haciendo todo esto? Le estas ayudando a pesear de ser tu rival no?  
  
Conan: uh? E-eso es otra cosa.....ADEMAS YA ES MUY TARDE ME VUELVO A CASA  
  
Conan caminaba de vuelta a casa cuando vió algo sospechoso, era un hobre de negro!  
  
''asi que el hijo sige vivo eh?.............si..........deacuerdo gin, le mataremos, seguro que el sabe el codigo secreto que no nos desvelo su padre , si.......adios gin''  
  
conan: (GIN!?) (el hombre de negro subió a un coche, conan cogio la matricula)  
  
agasa y ai: COMO!?  
  
Conan: si, los tenemos segui al coche en una bicicleta y se donde esta su refujio!  
  
AI: y dices que........DICES QUE BUSCABA A UN CHICO NO? KUDO CREO Q ESE CHICO ES KEITARO!  
  
Conan: que!? PROFESOR TRASFORMAME EN SINICHI CON EL ANTIDOTO TEMPORAL! AVISARE A KEITARO  
  
KEITARO: oye ran.......dime.....ese kudo...por que es tan importante?  
  
Ran: keitaro......tengo que decirte algo.....yo ........yo estoy enamor  
  
Keitaro: NO! MI PADRE ME DEJO NO KIERO QUE TU ME DEJES!  
  
Ran: KEITARO! SE QUE TU NO ERES ASI! KEITARO POR FAVOR  
  
Keitaro: NO..............NO DEJARE QUE ME DEJES! ( chuk)  
  
Keitaro besa a ran  
  
(musa: imbecil!! Te vas a enterar!!AY COMO LE ODIO!! Shinichi machacalo ¬¬!!!!!!!!!)  
  
shinichi: ran........?( quedo muy sorprendido)  
  
ran: shinichi yo.....yo......  
  
keitaro: que kudo, sorprendido??  
  
Shinichi: ...........(por que?? Yo soy kien mas kiere a ran.......yo siempre la protejo......ran le dijo a conan que me queria a mi...........pero el me la ha kitado........ yo diez años queriendola y ahora viene el y me la quita.......¿¿POR QUÉ??¿¿POR QUÉ ME PASA ESTO?? Sin ran............yo.......)  
  
Shinichi estaba frustrado y se abalanzo sobre keitaro  
  
Keitaro: no sabes aceptar una derrota kudo??  
  
Shinichi solo pegaba y pegaba cegado por el dolor  
  
Ran: shinichi.......por favor!! Si me dejas que te lo explique....... yo!!  
  
Keitaro: AH!! MALDITO SEAS! TOMA ESO!  
  
Ran: SHINICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shinichi paró.....se miro las manos y salio cabezabajo de la habitacion........ni siquiera miro a ran a la cara  
  
Ran: shinichi!! Espera por favor!!(le agarro la camisa)  
  
Shinichi:............porque le estabas besando............?  
  
Ran: yo no le he besado, ha sido el quien me ha cogido por sorpresa. .......pero no se porque te has enfadado tanto  
  
Shinichi:...watashi.............WATASHI.............ran-chan, omae ga...!!!!! (yo........YO.........ran, tu me......!!)  
  
''INTERRUMPO??''  
  
(sinichi se cae de espaldas)  
  
ran: keitaro estoy muy enfadada contigo .......la próxima vez k se te ocurra tocarme sin mi permiso te daré yo una paliza!!  
  
Keitaro: como kieras ^_^  
  
Ran: shinichi estas bien? (le ayuda a levantarse) que te pasa estas rojo, tienes fiebre  
  
Shinichi: ...... ¬ ¬ .......keitaro ...........tengo algo k decirte, es sobre tu padre  
  
keitaro: k sabes tu de eso!!!!!!!!! QUE TE HA PASADO!? ANTES ME ESTABAS PEGANDO Y AHORA TE PREOCUPAS POR MI!?  
  
Shinichi: la muerte de tu padre tiene que ver con la organización de los hombres de negro, y ahora van a por ti.  
  
Keitaro: a por mi??  
  
Shinichi: si, por eso tienes que venir conmigo, debo ponerte a salvo  
  
Keitaro: NO!! ya lo dije!! Este es mi problema, lo resolveré solo!! No te necesito!!  
  
Sinichi: inbecil! Te pueden matar! Quieren un programa que tu debes tener! Verdad?!  
  
Keitaro: ....................el ........... programa.........  
  
Ran: keitaro........  
  
Keitaro: ME DA IGUAL, YO LES ENCONTRARE SOLO, PORQUE IBAS TU A QUERERME AYUDAR?  
  
'' no quieres vengar a tu padre?!''  
  
'' NO TE IMPORTA, DEJAME SOLO! '' (keitaro se va) ''  
  
ran: keitaro! NO TE VALLAS VUELVE AQUÍ! A DONDE SE SUPONE QUE VAS!?  
  
Keitaro: (no necesito la ayuda de kudo, se cree muy buena persona eh!? No necesito la compasión de nadie!)  
  
''keitaro ...............................uh? porque ....te has peleado de esa manera....antes sinichi?''  
  
''.........bueno......yo.....veras..........es que...creÍa que...CREIA QUE TE HABIAS OLVIDADO DE MI Y  
  
QUE TE HABIAS ENAMORADO DE EL Y ENTONCES YO PERDI EL CONTROL PORQUE''  
  
''sinichi......(lagrimas saltadas) ...ya se lo dije a conan...sinichi, te quiero.''  
  
Sinichi se emociono, levanto la vista, y vio a ran emocionada con una tierna mirada  
  
''ran...yo...yo tambiÉn te quiero ..^-^..  
  
keitaro;( no se......quizas.....deberia dejar de pensar en mi y.....hacerlo por mi padre, o no, mejor! Le dire a  
  
kudo q me diga donde esa esa organización! Ademas, si tardo mucho...ran se preocupará por mi y)  
  
keitaro entró al apartamento, y vio algo que le dejó pálido, sinichi y ran besandose apasionados en el sofá)  
  
keitaro: ...asi, que......me voy y en vez de estar preocupada .......  
  
ran: KE-KEITARO!!!!!!????  
  
Sinichi: oh..no......  
  
Keitaro: que he hecho mal..........porque no me quieres......QUE HE HECHO MAL!? PUEDES DECIRMELO?!  
  
Ran: keitaro.....por favor mira yo.....intenté decirtelo! Yo estoy enamorada de ..sinichi...  
  
Keitaro: ...sabes, antes cuando me estabas pegando no me dolió tanto como te va a doler a ti!  
  
Keitaro le pegaba a sinichi mientras este se limitaba a defenderse, pero keitaro era un experto en karate, y era dificil de esquivar.  
  
Ran: keitaro noooooooooo  
  
Sinichi: arg, no, keitaro porfavor escuchame!!si no hacemos algo no  
  
Keitaro: NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! NO SNIF SNIF, MI MADRE ESTA ENFERMA, Y MI PADRE MUERTO, RAN ES LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA LA NECESITO, Y TU ME LA HAS QUITADO...........ME LA HAS ARREBATADO TE ODIO!! TE ODIO! OS ODIO A LOS DOS! NO NECESITO A NADIE PUEDO SEGUIR YO SOLO!  
  
(keitaro le quitó el papel que indicaba el lugar donde estaba el escondite de la organización y salió corriendo)  
  
sinichi: N-NO K-KEI-TARO ARG MI PIERNA........  
  
ran: sinichi, te has hecho daño! Sinichi! Snif snif  
  
sinichi: estoy bien.ran.tengo que contarte una cosa sobre.esa organización , y luego debemos ir a parar a keitaro!  
  
Ran: si sinichi! Pueden hacerle daño!  
  
''NO NO ES POSIBLE! LO HE PERDIDO TODO! NO NO! VOY A IR A VENGAR LA MUERTE DE MI PADRE! NO CONSEGUIRAN EL DISKET! Y LUEGO........LUEGO.......SI ELLOS NO ME MATAN..LO HARE YO''  
  
'' ah!?''  
  
sinichi: que te pasa ran?  
  
Ran: tengo un mal presentimiento sinichi! (ran acabó de ponerle la venda en la pierna a sinichi, le dolia de la pelea)  
  
Ran: ..............asi.....que conan.......no se si estoy enfada o contenta.........pero lo unico que se.......esque te quiero a pesar de todo!  
  
Sinichi: ran......... vamos, seguiremos esta conversación luego, ahora, debemos ayudar a keitaro!  
  
Ran: si!  
  
''ran esa gente es muy peligrosa! Ya viste lo que me hicieron no tienen escrúpulos ni se compadecen por nadie! Rápido!''  
  
''soltadme!''  
  
''ni hablar , jejeje, venga TU TIENES ESE DISKET NO? ENTREGANOSLO''  
  
''NO!''  
  
''Y ENTONCES POR QUE HAS VENIDO, JAJAJAJA, NO HEMOS TENIDO NI QUE SECUESTRARTE''  
  
''QUE?!''  
  
Gin: la verdad es que vamos a cazar dos pájaros de un tiro, pensabamos secuestrarte no solo por el disket, sino tambien porque kudo vendrá a rescatarte, y sabes que!? Cuando venga, secuestraremos a su novia y le obligaremos a hacer lo que nosotros queremos!  
  
''NO NO!!''  
  
''JEJE, TAN ESTUPIDO COMO TU PADRE''  
  
''Q-QUE?''  
  
''sabes lo que dijo antes de que le pegaramos un tiro? Dijo: keitaro......''  
  
'''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGG ''  
  
Sinichi: SOLTADLE! LA POLICÍA ESTA FUERA  
  
Vodka: valla valla, a quien tenemos por aquí? Pero si es kudo! (vodka chasquea los dedos y dos de los hombres se van)  
  
Keitaro: KUDO ES UNA TRAMPA VAJN A PO R'' MMMMMMMMMM(LE TAPAN LOA BOCA)  
  
Sinichi: uh? DEJAD A KEITARO EN PAZ! ESTAIS PERDIDOS!  
  
Megure : ALTO! SOLTADLA O DISPARAMOS!  
  
''ME TEMO QUE ES AL REVES! SI HACEIS UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO LA MATO YO!''  
  
''SINICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AHHHHHHHHHHH''  
  
sinichi: RAN!?  
  
Un helicoptero sobrevolava la zona, los hombres de negro y sus secuazes subieron a el, gin con ran aprisionada.  
  
Sinichi: SOLTADLA!!!  
  
Gin: TENDRAS NOTICIAS NUESTRAS! Y SI LA QUIERES CON VIDA, MEJOR SERA QUE TE ESTES QUIETECITO!AH! Y TOMA, ESTE CHICO YA NO NOS HACE FALTA, Y GRACIAS POR EL PROGRAMA JAJAJA( tiraron a keitaro atado al suelo, no estaban muy alto asi que no parecia haberse echo ningun daño.  
  
Sinichi: MALDICION!? UH!? KEITARO ESTAS BIEN!?  
  
'' .......Por mi culpa......todo ha sido..........por culpa mia.''  
  
''no digas eso (desatandole)''  
  
''ahora tienen el disket de mi padre....y no solo eso....tienen a ran.nunca podre perdonarme el daño que le he hecho.....nada ya nada me importa quiero morirme''  
  
sinichi le miro enfadado y le pego un puñetazo, keitaro cayo al suelo  
  
''IDIOTA NO DIGAS ESO! ABRE LOS OJOS LAMENTARSE NO SIRVE DE NADA!!''  
  
' ' k-kudo....''  
  
''YO NO SE LO QUE TU PIENSAS HACER, PERO YO VOY A IR A SALVAR A RAN, PUEDES QUEDARTE AHÍ Y LLORAR COMO UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO, O PUEDES DESPERTAR Y VENIR CONMIGO A SALVAR A RAN''  
  
'' ...YO.....yo.....snif.....''  
  
''..........''  
  
'' mira, siento haber sido tan brusco pero...tienes que mirar al presente, no puedes mirar siempre al pasado, keitaro, no estas solo''  
  
(megure: Tranquilizate kogoro, la encontraremos  
  
kogoro: .si...la encontrare!) voces de fondo  
  
''keitaro, no estas solo me oyes?! Puede que no tengas .......a ran de lña manera que tu querrías , pero la tienes como prima y como familia, tienes a tio kogoro, tienes a todos tus amigos del instituto, y si quieres saber algo, me tienes a mi como detective y como amigo.''  
  
'' ah!? ( keitaro se sorprendió muchisimo al oir eso de kudo)''  
  
'' vienes o te quedas?''  
  
''........papá.......... KUDO VOY CONTIGO'' 


End file.
